


Floor Fun And Carpet Diem

by paranormalnerd



Series: Self-Destruction And Cuddle Piles [5]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pizza, blame her entirely, edd's a good person, from personal experience, i mean that in the homosexual way not the insult way, i need to stop self-projecting onto fictional characters, i wrote most of this while listening to lazytown songs, laying on the floor is fun, matt is beautiful, no regrets tbh, this turned out pretty gay, this was supposed to be agnsty but then chloe said "no no do this instead" so now its fluff, tom is really hungry, tord stop being emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalnerd/pseuds/paranormalnerd
Summary: Tord spends his day lying face first on the floor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am here to smite thee with fluff
> 
> TW// cursing

Laying on on the floor was fun, even if you’ve been lying in the same spot for an hour. Or maybe two? Who knows. It’s hard to tell time when your face is balls-deep in shaggy apartment carpeting. Tord honestly hadn’t planned to be face down on the floor all day, but sometimes these things just happen. You may just suddenly give up on yourself and life and decide to spend some quality time with the floor. The carpet was kind of soft, like, hand-me-down thrift store soft, but breathing in dust-mites was not pleasant. Either way, the floor adventures continued.

 

Edd, being the sweetheart he was, came up to check on his friend around lunchtime. He hesitantly knocked once, twice, three times, and received no response. Trying the doorknob, Edd noticed the door had been left unlocked. He took a few hesitant steps inside, to find the lights on, and Tord lying face down in the middle of the living room, arms parallel with his head. Letting out a small chuckle, Edd walked over to him, poking Tord’s head with his foot.

 

“You alive down there?”

 

Tord didn’t lift up his head, instead, he moaned into the carpet, letting out a response that sounded vaguely like a muffled, “fuuuuuuuck”.

 

Edd snorted, and laid down next to Tord. Since he was lying face up instead of down, not too keen on inhaling carpet dust, Edd’s voice was much more clear as he spoke.

 

“Is it just one of those days than?” 

“Muaghhh.”

 

Edd shifted a bit, proceeding to place his head on Tord’s back.

\-----

Tom had gone to investigate after Edd had disappeared half an hour ago. He had come over with Matt to Tom’s for lunch, then promptly went to go drag Tord over to socialize. Matt wanted to wait for Edd to come back before starting to eat, but Tom was impatient, so he had already taken a bite of one of the various sandwiches available. A few awkward minutes with Matt had passed, which then morphed into ten minutes, suddenly thirty minutes had passed and Tom wanted another sandwich. Where the hell was Edd? Did he get kidnapped or something?

 

Tom looked over at Matt, who had somewhere along the lines acquired a bottle of bright purple nail polish, and was carefully painting his nails.

“Matt, I’m gonna go find Edd. Don’t eat all the sandwiches.” Tom said, standing up from his chair.

 

“Have fun!” Matt called back as Tom left the apartment and rounded the hall. 

 

Tom decided against knocking and decided to just barge into Tord’s apartment. Of course, there was Tord, and Edd, laying on the floor. Why were they on the floor? Who knows? Who cares? Not Tom. Edd tilted his head up at Tom, sheepishly smiling from his position on the rug. Frowning, Tom shuffled over to Edd, and lightly kicked Tord in the side. The kick wasn’t nearly delivered hard enough to actually hurt, but Edd still scowled at the act. Tom sat on top of him.

 

Tord let out a small “oof” as there were now two grown adults sitting on him. Still, he continued to stay in his position, face first on the ground.

 

“Can you avoid being emo, for like, an hour? I just wanted a fuckin’ sandwich.”

 

“Hey make room for me!!!”

 

A purple flash ran across the room, jumping atop the pile, receiving a chorus of “JESUS CHRIST MATT”s. Matt smiled, stretching his extremely tall body across everyone’s personal space. Edd laughed, and Tom groaned.

 

Small, muffled chuckling erupted from underneath the entire pile.

 

Tom’s eyes, or eye sockets, widened at the sound. “He lives!” 

 

A middle finger flashed out from underneath all of them, earning Tord a slap upside the head from Edd. Tom laughed, and he also received a slap.

 

“Uhlri, gid woph ie.” Tord, attempted to push someone off his back, but didn’t succeed. Instead his arms sort of flapped about, making him look like a reverse drowning fish.

 

“What was that-”

“FUCK YOU.”

 

Matt had left the door open, so it was no surprise when Paul and Patryk entered without warning. Paul was carrying two pizza boxes, and Patryk was trailing behind him.

 

“Hey Tord we brought- the fuck is going on here?”

“PIZZA!” Matt shouted, sitting up and fist pumping the air.

“Wait shit- pizza?? Paul come over here I’m hungry.”

 

Patryk snickered, grabbing a pizza box and offering a slice to Tom. Tom took two, layering them on top of one another and taking a bite. Edd and Matt were also offered pizza, and the box was then placed on Matt’s lap. Patryk sat on the carpet next to Edd, while Paul held the other box, sitting down by Pat. Tord emerged a few moments later, desperately attempting to push three people off of himself. Managing to sit upright at last, with Matt’s legs still on his lap, and Edd leaning against his shoulder, Tord stole a slice of smushed pizza from Matt’s lap. The six of them talked and joked for a while, eating pizza together on the floor.

 

“Hey Tord?” Edd asked at one point.

“Hm?”

“Why were you on the floor in the first place?”

  
Tord’s face turned bright red in a matter of seconds, and he awkwardly stared at the ground. “I tripped.”


End file.
